Racket Contacts
Racket Contacts are characters in Mafia III. History Racket contacts are concerned citizens who aid Lincoln Clay in his effort to take down Sal Marcano and his organization. Each contact has inside information on the workings of the racket they inform Lincoln about, either through outside observation or by having an inside connection to the racket. Racket Contacts Barclay Mills *Maria Bava works for Paul "Puppy" Sommons and comes to Lincoln out of concern for things she's overheard him say about the garbage racket at Di Napoli Waste Removal. *Connie Demarco informs Lincoln on the guns racket run by Pete Santini at the Barclay Railways. Delray Hollow *Charles Laveau informs Lincoln on the prostitution racket in run out of Perla's Nightclub by Merle Jackson. *John Donovan gives Lincoln information on the heroin racket run out of the First Baptist Church by Charlie Kincaid. Downtown *Lennie Davis is a city clerk who's being blackmailed by Jimmy Cavar and his construction racket run from the Cavar Construction Site. *Harold Cauley is a reporter for a tabloid paper who's doing a story on Frankie Bernard and the blackmail racket he runs from the Imperial Men's Health Club. French Ward *Jim McCormick is a dective with the New Bordeaux Police Department who turns to Lincoln to handle his problem with Doc Gaston and the drug racket he runs out of the Big Mouth Jazz Club. *Harold Cauley is back and now he's looking into Harry Robicheaux and the sex racket he runs out of th unassuming Un Belle Jardin flower shop. Frisco Fields *Jackie Grimaldi is an agent with the U.S. Treasury and she's been looking into Chester Moreau and the Southern Union. *Bear Donnelly is trying to branch into the drug business but can't get a foothold due to Bobby Bastian and his PCP racket run out of Duvall Hall Science Center. Pointe Verdun *Nicki Burke fills Lincoln in on the moonshine racket run out of the Sweetwater Distillery by Carl Bevers. *Bear Donnelly informs Lincoln on the protection racket run by Carl Bevers out of the Roberdeau Meat Packing. River Row *Connie Demarco gives Lincoln information on Roy Thibideaux and the contraband racket he runs out of Skidaway Durables. *Jock Blanchard fills Lincoln in on the union extortion racket run out of Rigolet's Canning Company by Andy Turetto. Southdowns *Danny Little is a boxer who's being strong-armed into throwing a fight by Johnny Peralta, who runs a gambling racket out of the Wilcock's Saloon. *Grant Purdue is being put out of business by Artie Higgins, who won't stop stealing his truckloads of merchandise to sell at his black market racket from Mama Righetti's Bakery. Tickfaw Harbor *Gina Kowalski is a car thief who's been sidelined by Junior Holland and the auto theft racket he runs from the Best Oil station. *Pablo Duarte is a Cuban exile who has been keeping an eye on Pops Holland and his smuggling racket at the Holland Bros. Shipping & Freight depot. Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Racket Contacts